


玩笑

by Imitation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation/pseuds/Imitation
Summary: Relationship：于里昂热/桑克瑞德Rating：NC-17Attention：通篇放飞的PWP，形式大于内容，拂晓贤人冷笑话集锦，没品。
Relationships: 于里昂热/桑克瑞德
Kudos: 15





	玩笑

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢我的金主父亲，我的衣食父母

桑克瑞德数完十秒，听见清澈响亮的落水声，他把那本妖灵语的薄典叼在嘴上，跳进身镜湖里捞起了长裙罩脸上的于里昂热。

“比上次多数了三下。你还要继续？”桑克瑞德一只手拽着于里昂热，一只手高举着书。“换个地方也行，去雷克兰德。”他被蓝色湖泊两岸铺天盖地的粉色晃得眼睛直痛，忍不住还想打起喷嚏来。

“失败往往与观测到的表象相悖，那么矛盾在于…”

“在于你想让那帮小子一边喝彩一边看你在水上走路。”

“感知环境并调遣集中力，任何人都能完成这件事。”

“那我现在就回去倒上两杯小麦酒，预祝你在溺水后成功变成你心醉神迷的水妖。”

于里昂热站回到岸上，他看起来严谨而平和，从头湿到脚，却几近端庄地朝桑克瑞德鞠了个躬：“我对你百忙之中抽出的时间表示感谢。”桑克瑞德稍微抬起头来，正迎上高挑的精灵仿佛通晓一切的眼睛。

虽然在他看来更像故弄玄虚。

“我今天时间还多。”

一边这么说着，桑克瑞德揽上了精灵的腰，半拖半拽地去往他们刚来这个世界时用来见面的小屋。于里昂热无奈地观望着他，还想说些什么，又纵容地用手扶着男人的后背，用引以为傲的魔法填平了桑克瑞德落脚时差点踩进去的土坑。

他低头轻轻地嗅闻人类身上的气味，确认他并没有饮酒。

小屋的门被踹开，两人推搡着跌跌撞撞地闯进室内，桑克瑞德的胳膊攀在高了一个头的精灵颈上，不打招呼地吻了上去；于里昂热的眉毛跳了跳，依然没什么表情地背过手去关门。他被桑克瑞德搂得前倾，对方还睁着眼睛瞪他，他顺从地张开嘴，男人便凑上来同他演绎保守种族难得的湿吻。他的手放上桑克瑞德的后背，他们一个后退一个前进，时不时踩到对方的脚，碰倒地上玻璃做的药罐和堆起来的古籍。

他俯视着已经独当一面的枪刃师，而后者在他视角中却总像个少年——又没准只是因为人类的身高要矮上那么一截。他记忆力很好，任何时候都能回想起桑克瑞德带来的不同的味道：酒，草药，铁锈，冻原，倾盆大雨。他对时间落在人身上的重量感知淡薄，但桑克瑞德的肩膀又和他记忆中大相径庭。

但与其探讨纯粹性，行为本身更值得玩味。

桑克瑞德会主动而热烈地吻他。他们很早就做过这样的事。没有人提出问题，没有人找到答案。他看上去清心寡欲，往返世界，在书卷里洞悉过去与未来，桑克瑞德是他不请自到的客人。这位我行我素的客人和他接吻，沉着嗓音让他把打湿的衣服脱掉。

他温驯地站着，任对方嘲笑着扒掉占星术士诡异的露背连衣裙。

“…精灵真是了不得。”男人感叹着，脱了外套扔向一旁，穿着黑色背心半跪在地板上，上手去握于里昂热颜色较淡的阴茎。这个东西显然不像他的使用者那样温和，于里昂热被桑克瑞德摸得硬了，桑克瑞德撒手去解自己的腰带，然后被长而翘的玩意儿扇在脸上。“是惯性。”于里昂热语气平缓地解释，桑克瑞德往他光洁的大腿上拍了一把，握着性器舔了上去。于里昂热欣赏他往上仰视时凌厉的眼神，有时也会让他想不自觉地移开目光。

“嗨，你又神游到哪里去了？”桑克瑞德抽空说话，从下往上把精灵的性器舔得更湿，用舌头去抵坚硬的顶端，再大方地含进嘴里，既不像男人更不像女人地为他口交。桑克瑞德从来没有什么花里胡哨的性爱技巧，但他拥有好听的低音和英俊的脸。于里昂热的手背挡在嘴前，发出舒服的叹息声。他摇了摇头，示意桑克瑞德站起来，然后得到一句调侃的“躺到羊毛毯上去”。

于里昂热躺在地上，桑克瑞德蹬掉自己的皮裤，岔着腿跨在他身上，在地上的瓶瓶罐罐里翻找炼金术做成的膏脂。于里昂热伸手轻而易举地从里面拿出来一个带香味的玻璃瓶，拧开把内容物倒在手上，揉化了涂向桑克瑞德的屁股。他的表情看上去正经而关切，每当这种时候便让桑克瑞德感到哭笑不得。于是他俯下身继续和精灵舌头搅舌头，而精灵修长的手指捣进他的身体，让他每次都不自主地皱着眉头往前缩去。

“你今天不够放松。”于里昂热贴着他的耳畔说，桑克瑞德说你不如少说两句，然后阖上了眼睛。于里昂热掀起男人上身的黑背心，用深邃的眼睛打量他的胸膛，再把手放上去抚摸肤色健康的、结实的肌肉。

“如果需要治疗魔法请尽管告知我。”

“突然关心起人来了？”

“如我所见，你在未知的时间地域受伤了。”

“这些伤口老早就长好了。”

“你并不擅长欺骗。”于里昂热的手指勾着向下按，桑克瑞德压着嗓子发出一声低喘，他的腰塌下去，额头和于里昂热挨在一起。“我说了，少说两句。”药膏在湿热的内里融开，他感觉自己的那地方被仔细涂了个遍，然后从里面开始升温，让他变得不再那么有力气。

放进去。桑克瑞德咬着下唇催促道，精灵迁就地把粗长的阴茎对了上去，被行事利落到有些急躁的的贤人弄得半天没有滑进去。湿热的性器在臀缝上来回摩擦，反倒显得像情色又轻佻的暗示。桑克瑞德轻声骂了一句，扶着顶端要和他的老搭档较劲似的往下坐，卡在一个尴尬的位置，好像再往深就会让人产生一种失控的感受。

从闯进门起就劲头十足的人不动弹了，和身下的人面面相觑。于里昂热少见地笑了一下，看得桑克瑞德浑身不自在。“这是传递言语的另一种方式？”精灵问道，托着男人的臀肉插了进去。桑克瑞德背过手去按住他的手腕，并没能阻止他被贯穿到很深的位置。“噢…天啊。真不像你这张脸做得出来的事。”

他趴在于里昂热身上缓慢地呼吸，也不再粗鲁地用嘴去堵对方的嘴。

他们身上沾满了湖水，现在桑克瑞德的屁股又滑又黏，交叠的身躯也在打滑。这场景就像两个第一次上床的年轻男孩，有莽撞的动作和直率的热情。精灵宽大的手掌握着男人的大腿根，不慌不忙地退出来又进到最深；他动得不快，还有适中的节奏，但尺寸足够在摩擦到某个位置让桑克瑞德难堪地抖上一下。“你真是我见过最不性急的人。”他喘着气，把呼吸落在于里昂热耳边。“言外之意，你也会和其他人士体验这种交媾的乐趣？”“……我们认识多久了，于里昂热？”“我的荣幸。”

“正人君子。”桑克瑞德一字一句地说。

他骑在于里昂热身上，迎合他的动作吞吐着雄性的玩意儿，于里昂热像本分地治疗他那样本分地干他，让他挑不出好坏，只能用手攥着毛毯喘气。上翘的顶端戳弄着他不止一个的敏感点，于里昂热用拇指抚摸他浮着青筋的手背，温和地亲吻他的眉骨。他们不去探知彼此的动作被赋予了几分意义，既然人用语言和眼神都能交流，用混在一起的汗水也是。桑克瑞德被用温柔的方式硬生生操得射了出来，于里昂热用绢布擦掉溅在两人胸腹上的精液，询问是否还要继续下去。

“你都没解决就要叫停吗？”桑克瑞德脑子发晕地开口反问。于里昂热似乎相当照顾这位挚友兼床伴的感受，他向来都在桑克瑞德高潮时规矩地停下来，不让他承受太难耐的快感。而桑克瑞德一定会在他怀中颤抖、绷紧脚背，眼睛失焦地望着别的什么地方。

这同研究古代文献比起来似乎更有趣。

于里昂热注视着桑克瑞德的眼睛，就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来，立刻收获了一声难以置信的惊呼。“别开玩笑了，你以为我有女人那么轻的体重？”“虽然我可以尝试改变重力，但现状并非已经达到需要忧虑的程度。”精灵托着人族男性的大腿，将这副并不瘦削的身躯抵在了小屋的墙上，甚至贴心地选了有窗帘垫着的地方。

“…真大胆。”

“如果是为了遵从你的愿望。”

桑克瑞德攀在于里昂热身上和他交换气息，精灵依然一副严肃的神情，用像没长在身上的楔子在他屁股里撞来撞去，失去依附让他变得被动，在被进入时无处可逃，又因为引力坠了下来，让本来就够长的东西插得更深。于里昂热只是像以前那样干他，但他孕育出了天旋地转的新奇感受。精灵涨大的顶端顶在他敏感的点上，搞得他的腰像脱力一样酸软，而积压的酸楚还在愈演愈烈。

他的风衣和裤子散落在地板上，旁边躺着于里昂热怂恿他读的妖灵语大全；与他形影相伴的武器靠在墙角，和晃眼睛的占星盘并排挨在一起。

他被男性的阴茎撞开，填满，碰到他够不到的肉体和灵魂之外的地方。

他闻着于里昂热身上清淡的植物的气味，扣着他的肩膀叫他停一停；他觉得自己又要射了，他的后背渗出薄汗，脚尖开始发冷。而精灵置若罔闻。于里昂热像对待亲密之人那样回应了他的吻，并有样学样地吻他的鼻梁，而强烈的快感沿着尾椎流动，在他脑子里炸出一片身镜湖蓝色的水和粉色的草原。

“别这样、等一下，于里昂热——”

“…嘘。小憩的妖精们会听见。”

“不行…”

“很快就会好。”

于里昂热在最后拔出来射在了外面，桑克瑞德瘫软在精灵的怀里，阴茎湿哒哒地往下淌着射出来的东西，他后知后觉地闻到他们身上有一种伊尔美格专属咸水湖的味道。他突然很想抬起胳膊就那样捶上一拳，最终只往于里昂热漂亮的侧颈上留了个咬痕。

“你接着去练习水上行走吧。”他摆了摆手。

而于里昂热在他没看到的时候笑了笑。“我仍旧需要可靠的贤人前往陪同。”

END


End file.
